1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an ice supply device configured to supply multiple shapes of ice.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a cooling device, such as a refrigerator, is widely used in homes, businesses, etc. An ice supply device can be provided in a refrigerating device to supply ice to users. An ice supply device may include a breaking device such that the ice supply device may supply ice in a crushed form.